Pan's Dilemma
by thegamer
Summary: You probably won't understand the title until the second chapter. A new saiyan comes to earth to try and defeat the Z senshi. Pan falls in love with him.
1. Default Chapter

A\N: This is my second story so far. It has an original character named Shoten. Please R&R!   
Or flame it if you want. Just know that any flames will be used to roast my hot dogs. You can   
even MST this if you want. I don't really care.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Shoten and the plot.  
  
Pan's dilemma  
  
Gohan's POV  
  
BOOM! The saiyan blasted Goku back down to the ground. The fight was over. Ok, maybe I   
should back up a bit. I was patrolling the Satan City area when I felt a large power. I flew over   
to investigate and saw somebody training. I went over to him. "Who are you?" I asked. He said   
his name was Shoten and he wanted to challenge the strongest fighters on this planet. Well,   
when the fights started, we saw just how strong he was. He defeated Vegeta, Trunks, and even   
me. Oh, and Dad just was defeated, too. Who could defeat this guy? Well, none of us who are   
here now, but I got an idea.  
  
Shoten's POV  
  
Ha! These saiyans are so weak. I already defeated four of them. There's still one left, but he's   
weaker than all of them. This will be easy. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the one called   
Gohan walk over to Prince Vegeta's brat and whisper something in his ear. What's their plan?   
My eyes move to the one called Pan. She is kinda cute. BAM! That little bastard hit me!   
  
Goten's POV  
  
I got him! Uh-oh. He looks pissed. I fly off as fast as I can go, but I know he's faster than me.   
Come on, Gohan and Trunks!  
  
Shoten's POV  
  
I got him on the run, gaining quickly. BAM! I knock him right into the ground. I fly down   
toward him to hit him again, but just then I hear the words, "Fusion…HA! I turn around and in   
the place where Gohan and Trunks were now stands….  
  
End chapter  
  
A/N: Great cliffhanger, huh? (dodges various fruits) Sorry!! I'll bring the next chapter out soon,   
I promise!  
  



	2. Shoten...Defeated?

A\N: I don't really have anything to say. Just R&R, PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Shoten and the plot.  
  
We left off at the part where Shoten turns around to find the fusion of Gohan and Trunks!  
  
Shoten's POV  
  
I turned around to find a new warrior!  
  
Omniscient POV  
  
"Who are you?" Shoten asked. The new warrior didn't answer. He just put on a Vegeta- esque smirk. "I asked you a QUESTION!" "The name.....is Gohanks." He replied. And about a split-second after, Shoten was lying on the ground with a footprint in his face.  
"Oooooooowwwwwww".....He moaned. Everybody else was stunned.  
  
Shoten's POV  
  
What the hell!? How did that happen? I didn't even see him move! This can't be happening! I am the strongest saiyan ever! I will not be defeated!!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! I power up to my highest level, Level 2, and charge him with all my force! WHAM!  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Oh man! Dad and Trunks fused and now they're kicking this guy's ass!! But....why does a part of me not want this to be happening? Could it be love? Nah!   
  
Gohanks' POV  
  
Hah! Our hunch was right! We fused and now this fight is unbelievably easy! He just charged and we knocked him out!  
  
Shoten's POV  
  
Nooooo! That didn't work! Could he be stronger than me? No! Impossible! Wait a minute.....What's he doing now? He's going Super Saiyan! Level 2! No, he reached Level 3! What do I do now? My eyes involuntarily drift over toward Pan. Wow, she's beautiful! No, I must concentrate on the fight!  
  
Gohanks' POV  
  
Hahah....huh? What's he looking at? WHAT!! PAN!! The bastard! I'll kill him! Kaaaaa.......Meeeee......  
  
Shoten's POV  
  
Wow....Huh? Wait! He's charging up an attack!   
  
Gohanks' POV  
  
Haaaaaaaa........Meeeeeeeeeeee...  
  
Shoten's POV  
  
Oh no! I jump up into the air and throw an energy blast to try and stop it before he fires! Uh-oh. Too late.  
  
Gohanks' POV  
  
Haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It plows through his energy blast with ease and heads straight for him. Hahaha!! Got him!  
  
Pan's POV  
  
(thinking) Noooo!!! Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be cheering for Gohanks! But, I just can't. What's going on inside my head!!!  
  
Shoten's POV  
  
Oooooooooowwwwwwwww.....the pain....I've lost the battle.... My vision is getting blurry. Goodbye Pan.  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Oh no! They're not going to kill him, are they? Wait....why's everybody staring at me? Oh crap. I just realized I said that out loud. Um...I cast Bra a "Help me" look.  
  
Omniscient POV  
  
Bra understands. Um, Gohan, er, Trunks...no, I mean...um.....whatever your name is, what Pan means to say is that..well, he didn't kill any of us, so why should we kill him?  
Pan casts Bra a "Thank you" look.  
  
Gohanks' POV  
  
Well, I guess she has a point there. Fine, I tell them. Take him to the regeneration tank at Capsule Corps.  
  
8 hours later  
  
Shoten's POV  
  
I wake up to find myself surrounded by some green liquid. I'm in a regeneration tank. But why? I look around to see Pan asleep on a desk nearby. Why is she here? I tap the glass lightly so I don't break it. She wakes up.  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Huh? Oh. I fell asleep. He's up! I press the draining button. What a great body! No! Don't think that!  
  
Omniscient POV  
  
"Uh...Can I get some clothes?" Shoten asked. Oh! Ahm...I'll get some of Trunks's clothes for you! Whatever.   
  
Shoten's POV  
  
I put on the clothes she gives me. "Th-Thank you," I choke out. Why am I so nervous around her? Um....Before I go, why did you help me?  
  
Pan's POV  
  
(gasps) Um..well..I helped you because I...  
  
End of chapter  
  
A\N: Wow! I can make a good cliffhanger, can't I! (sees menacing eyes) OK, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself! R&R plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



	3. The First Kiss

  
  
A\N: R&R plz!……That's it.  
  
Disclaimer: This is getting annoying. I DON"T OWN DBZ!!!!!!! Ok.  
  
Last chapter, Shoten asked Pan what seemed like a hard question.  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Oh great. Why did I help him? Who am I kidding, I know why I helped him. I just can't tell him   
that.  
  
Omniscient POV  
  
"Well, I…um…did it….because…..I….felt sorry for you!" She said a little too quickly.   
"Uh…right." He replied. "Bye!"   
  
Pan's POV  
  
Great. He's leaving. I wonder where he's going?   
  
Shoten's POV  
  
God, what an idiot I am! Why the hell did I just fly away like that? I have got to be the stupidest   
person on Earth. Well, for now, anyway. I am not staying on this crappy planet any longer.  
  
Omniscient POV  
  
Shoten flew across the sky back to where he had landed on Earth. Just to be greeted by a sight   
he didn't want to see. "Oh shit! No! Not this…anything but this!" He exclaimed. In front of him,   
his saiyan pod was destroyed. "How the hell did this happen?" "Oh, this must have happened   
during the fight." He realized. "Oh well, guess I'll be here for a while." Just then his stomach   
grumbled. "Ohhhhh…" He moaned. "I got to get something to eat." And, with that he into the   
forest in search of deer.  
  
Meanwhile, at Pan's house  
  
"I got to get over him." Pan said. "He's gone, and never coming back." "Wait!" She said. "His   
ship got blown up, so he's still here!" "I got to find him and tell him before he leaves!" She   
shouted. And then she flew out of her window.  
  
Back in the forest  
  
Crunch. Shoten bit into the freshly killed deer. "Mmm…." He said." "At least this planet has   
good deer." Just then, Pan landed in front of him. He jumped. "Aah!" He shouted. "Quiet." She   
said. "It's just me." Then she saw what he was eating. But it was cooked so it didn't look like   
deer. "Can I have some?" She asked. He raised an eye. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah."   
"Alright, fine." He broke off a piece of a leg and gave it to her. "What's this red stuff? Is it   
ketchup?" She asked. "It's blood." He answered bluntly.  
"Blood! You're eating blood!" She screamed. He rubbed his ears and calmly said "Yep."  
"Ugh…" She moaned. "You mean you're a saiyan and never tasted blood?" He asked.   
"Does it taste good?" She asked. This gave him an idea. "Do you really want to know?" He   
asked. "I guess."  
  
Pan's POV  
  
After I said that, he rubbed the blood off from the food onto his lips. I wonder what he's going   
to do now. Then he gets up and walks over to me. "Wh-What are you doing?" I ask. He   
answers "You'll see." Then he grabs me and shoves up against a tree. I'm about to say   
something when he silences me with a kiss. What shocks me is that it's not really a fierce, rape-  
like kiss. It's a tender kiss, actually. Blood really does taste good. Or maybe it's the fact that   
he's just a really good kisser. My knees almost buckled before I caught myself. But something   
worse happened. I let out an involuntary moan. Uh-oh. I pulled away. Why….I don't know.   
But, I knew I just had to. Without saying a word, I flew away. I had to think about this.  
  
Shoten's POV  
  
Hehe. I knew it. She likes me too. She'll be back. I just know it.  
  
End of chapter  
  
A\N: Hahahahahaha!!!!!!! I did it again!! What I did? I don't really know. But I did something.   
Anyway, everyone who reads this story R\R. YES, THAT DOES MEAN   
YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Second Kiss

A\N: Fourth Chapter

A\N: Fourth Chapter! For all you people that reviewed my story, I thank you and this chapter is for you! As usual, R&R, but this time there will be a reason instead of for my own satisfaction. You'll find out what it is after you read the story. If this chapter is short, I'm real sorry. Umm…..I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this again? (sighs) For the people that have nothing better than to sue innocent people, I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANYTHING DBZ-RELATED EXCEPT FOR SHOTEN!!!!!!! Good. Now onto the story.

Pan's POV

H-He kissed me. But that's not the worst part! I liked it! I'm not supposed to like it. I mean…he did try to kill us all. But I can't help it. I got to talk to Bra.

Omniscient POV

Bra felt Pan's ki coming so she opened her window. "What's up, Pan? It's like 3:00 in the morning." Bra asked. "I've gotta talk to you." "It's about Shoten, isn't it?" Bra asked.

"How did you know that?" "Neither of you did a very good job of hiding your ki." "Oh."

"Well, what about him?" Bra asked. "Well, he kissed me." Pan said. "And….there's something wrong with that?" Bra asked. "I mean he's cute, strong, tall, and.." "Okay, Okay!" Pan cut her off. "Didn't you like the kiss?" Bra asked. "Yeah, it's just that…..well…" "You think it's wrong because he was evil." Bra stated. "Exactly!" Pan exclaimed. "Well, I can't really help you because you have to follow your own heart." Bra said. "Some help you were." Pan muttered as she flew back through the window.

Pan's POV

Just great. Crappy advice from Bra. Who else can I ask? Mom. Nah, she hates the guy. Dad. Hell, he'd kill the guy if given the opportunity. Bulma. I suppose I could ask her. But, she's out of the country on a business trip. And I'm not wasting my time flying to America to find her. Who's next? Vegeta. ……No comment. Trunks. Nah, he still likes me. He'd hate Shoten if he knew I had these feelings for him. Krillin. Yeah right. 18. Probably still hates me for gluing her hair to her pillow that day. I swear, no sense of humor at all. Who else? Uncle Goten? No. And those other humans, well I don't even know where they are. Oh well, I got to do this myself. 

Shoten's POV

Wow. She stayed away this long. But, I can feel her power coming back this way. And I want her to come. I think they call this feeling love but I can't have any weak Earth emotions. Can I? Anyway, she's here.

Pan's POV

Okay, Pan. Don't fall for him again. You have to talk. And don't run away like a little coward again. Hmm. Here I am talking to myself. Why am I so nervous? I know he's not gonna rape me. What is wrong with me?

Shoten's POV

God, she looks so beautiful just standing there. It's taking all of my power just to not jump her right now. She looks as if she's in a trance. "I need to talk." She says. "About what?" I answer. As if I didn't know. "You know." She says. Crap. "The kiss." The moment she said that, I lost all my restraint. I had to feel her lips on mine again. I jumped up and with my super speed, grabbed her and kissed her. I wrapped her legs around my body and she didn't resist. But, again when she moaned, she decided to pick that time to run away.

Pan's POV

Well, he did it again. Why does he always have to do that? How can he just melt my brain with a kiss? And I didn't even resist. Well, there can only be one reason. I love him.

End of chapter 

A/N: I'm done! There's only one more chapter! Oh yeah, I want you to review and tell me whether you want Shoten's ship to get fixed and he leaves (that would be two more chapters instead of just one), or if you want them to just declare their love for each other and……..you know the rest. But, no lemon. If I get no reviews on that or if it's a tie, I will cast the deciding vote. Bye! R&R plz!!!!!! 


End file.
